Lo que pasa en las Vegas
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Una resaca, un anillo de compromiso y el hecho de que te levantes junto a la persona a la que le juraste que nunca despertarías en su cama son muy buenos alicientes para preguntarte ¡¿QUE RAYOS HICE!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction! ¡Bienvenidos a esta, una nueva locura de mi mente! Bueno, esta vez no es tanta locura ¡Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera! A cualquiera que pueda costearse un viaje a Las Vegas, Nevada, abuse de alcohol y… ¡Bueno! Ya lo verán.

Les agradezco a Marta1234j a Yuuedarkangel por prestarme a sus hijos para este fic ¡Muchas gracias! ¡También se los dedico!

Sin más dilación pasemos al fic. ¡Solo les advierto que si no les gusta el yaoi se vayan regresando! ¡Y que no beban nada si no quieren mojar la pantalla de sus ordenadores!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

≈_**Lo que pasa en las Vegas…**___

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_**Hotel Imperial Palace**_

_**11:00 am**_

Nigthmare abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía como si una manada de búfalos le hubiera pasado por encima y por el sabor de su boca (una combinación entre cerveza rancia y cenicero) supo que acababa de sobrevivir a una borrachera de infarto. O eso suponía, porque no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó intentando esclarecer su vista para ¿verse a sí mismo?

En el techo de la habitación había un enorme espejo, permitiendo una panorámica bastante amplia de la cama tamaño King en la que se encontraba. Y lo que vio lo dejo helado: Había alguien acostado a su lado, dándole la espalda, y los infiernos se lo tragaran si no reconocía esos cuernos sobresaliendo del cabello violeta.

Horrorizado, estupefacto y con muchas ganas de tirarse por la ventana, más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, vio como el otro se removió un poco antes de medio levantarse con la misma dificultad que él.

-Buenos días, amor~-dijo con voz melosa Gilbert mientras lo abrazaba.

Si Nigthmare no hubiera estado en shock lo hubiera mandado de un puñetazo a la pared de enfrente. Que no hizo falta, pues en cuanto el íncubo se dio cuenta de a quien abrazaba, lo soltó como si quemara y dio un salto fuera de la cama… lamentablemente estaba en las mimas condiciones que él; Nigthmare vio más de lo que nunca en su vida quiso ver.

-¡Ponte algo maldito pervertido de &%$#/?#$"!- le grito hecho una furia- ¡Entonces podre matarte de la manera más grotesca y dolorosa que se me ocurra!

-Vale, vale _mon chéri _–acepto Gilbert comenzando a vestirse mientras que Nigthmare apartaba la mirada- Y antes de que me eches la culpa, yo tampoco sé- recogió su camisa del suelo pero entonces noto algo raro en su mano izquierda- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO?!

El grito iba dirigido a un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del pelivioleta, es decir, un anillo de compromiso.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de comenzar a reírse, pensando en que el otro hubiera cometido semejante estupidez como era casarse estando borracho, pero al revisar su propia mano se encontró un anillo idéntico.

Recapitulando: Se habían levantado sin recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior, en una suite matrimonial de un hotel, ambos desnudos y con un anillo de compromiso. No había que tener demasiadas neuronas para saber qué había ocurrido.

-Mierda- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo, de los dos que son. Realmente iba a ser solo uno pero no me dio tiempo a escribirlo todo (recuerden el virus en mi maquina) y además no me resistía a subirlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les haya hecho reír y les haya entrado conciencia de porque no es bueno abusar del alcohol (?)

¡Nos vemos! ¡Lidya fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hooooola, mis lectores! Ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que demuestra los riesgos del consumo del alcohol y- ¿a quién trato de engañar? Este fic lo hice por el puro placer de poner a Pesadilla y a Gilbert en una situación tan vergonzosa y divertida XD.

Dedicado a Yuuedarkangel y a Marta1234j

**Nota: Esto se me olvido decirlo en el capítulo anterior. El Imperial Palace es un Hotel con tema de lo Chino o asiático así que por eso lo del kimono y otras referencias de ese estilo. Una de sus principales atracciones es la "Colección de Autos", 250 autos clásicos valorados en millones que están a la venta.**

¡Disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

≈_**Los que pasa en las Vegas…≈**_

-¡Exijo el divorcio!- grito Gilbert abriendo las puertas de la capilla de una patada.

-¡Y yo una orden de alejamiento de al menos 5 kilómetros!- acoto Nigthmare con un gesto agrio.

En cuanto se habían dado cuenta de que estaban casados y lo que significaba (Para Nigthmare que estaba en matrimonio gay cuando que él no era gay, y para Gilbert que sus víctimas iban a salir corriendo en cuanto vieran el anillo) habían corrido lo más rápido que habían podido hacía la capilla.

Los sustos que se llevaron en el camino.

Como el comentario de Emily, diciéndole al pelinegro que la próxima vez amordazara al íncubo porque sus gritos se oían hasta el piso 20 cuando que ellos estaban en el 15. El trauma que la causo a Gilbert con eso podría ser estudiado por la psicología por años sin encontrar manera de curarlo.

O cuando Eyeless Jack le agradeció al demonio por hacerlo padrino de boda y felicito a Nigthmare por haber tomado el apellido Abendroth*, este necesito agarrarse a la pared para no desmayarse.

Sin mencionar todas las risitas y susurros que suscitaban cada vez que pasaban. No, era mejor acabar con aquello de una vez antes de que tornara más grave.

Y ahí se encontraban, en la capilla, pidiendo- no, **exigiendo** a gritos que anularan el matrimonio.

-¡Oh, por los dioses paganos! ¡Dejen de gritar!- exclamó el que ejercía de Juez agarrándose la cabeza, y no era otro que Erick, quien parecía no estar con una resaca menos fuerte que la de ellos.

A su lado, con un traje de secretaria y arreglando unos papeles, estaba su prima, Lucy*. La rubia estaba tan concentrada que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡¿Erick?! ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!- pregunto Gilbert asombrado.

-Vine con ustedes a la fiesta, Gil- contesto el peli azul todavía sobándose la sien.

-¿Fiesta?- preguntaron los "recién casados".

-Sí, fiesta, Zalgo sí que bebieron anoche si no lo recuerdan- les explico Erick con el ceño fruncido- hablando de Zalgo, fue su fiesta de soltero*, y déjenme decirles que fue una grata sorpresa que eligieran ese mismo día para casarse, sniff, sniff, nunca creí ver el día que mi mejor amigo se casara- suspiro con una lagrimita.

Lucy le paso un pañuelo.

-¡Pero yo no quería casarme! ¡Debiste detenerme de cometer semejante estupidez!- chilló Gilbert al borde de la histeria.

-¡¿Qué clase de juez deja que dos personas que obviamente se odian se casen?!- interrogo Nigthmare igual de alterado.

La cara de Erick se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, a saber si fue por sus palabras o por el dolor de cabeza que le estaban causando sus gritos, pero el caso es que tomo una decisión en cuestión de segundos.

-Oh, ya veo que lo sucede aquí-dijo con un tono calmo que no auguraba nada bueno- un poco de alcohol y van haciendo tonterías ¿no? Sois una vergüenza, yo pensé que siendo los entes demoniacos que son usarían la cabeza un poquito ¡Pero no! ¿Saben qué? ¡Me niego a anular este matrimonio!- anunció con voz rotunda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- aulló la pareja (coff, coff).

-¡TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡PARA EMPEZAR NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE UN DEMONIO SEA JUEZ! ¡EXIGO UN JUICIO!- grito en toda regla Nigthmare harto de tantas estupideces.

-¿Quieres un juicio? Lo tendrás- aseguró Erick fulminándolo con la mirada; luego le hizo una seña a Lucy, quien saco una máquina de escribir de a saber dónde- Juicio de divorcio. Abendroth vs Abendroth. Juez Erick Kavanagh- empezó a dictar al tiempo que su prima tecleaba en la máquina de escribir- Como magistrado del Estado de Nevada me niego a acabar con este matrimonio. Ya lo sabía yo, no son los homosexuales los que están acabando con la seriedad y santidad del matrimonio, sino personas irresponsables como ustedes dos que saltan a ello solo por un par de copas. Sus anillos se van a quedar donde están- las joyas brillaron fijándose a sus manos con magia- Seis meses. Seis meses de matrimonio absoluto; no terceras personas, no tontear por otros lados, nada de hacer algo a propósito para que terminen, ni matar al otro- los otros dos estaban a punto de replicar- Una palabra más y el sexo consensuado se vuelve parte de su sentencia.

Ambos cerraron la boca.

-Espera- saltó Gilbert- soy un íncubo, me alimento de lujuria ¿Cómo voy a vivir medio año sin sexo?- pregunto enojado pero más que nada asustado.

-Eso, querido, puedes ir arreglándolo con tu esposo- respondió Erick tomando los papeles y firmándolos- afortunadamente, hice que ayer firmaran un contrato mágico, espero que no se les ocurra incumplir el trato porque entonces van a rodar cabezas- dicho esto, tanto él como Lucy se desvanecieron en una voluta de humo.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que Gilbert mirara al poseedor con algo entre el miedo y la súplica.

-Ni creas, no voy a tener sexo contigo- gruño la sombra.

-Bien, como digas, ya te veré yo en un par de semanas cuando no hayas podido joderte a ninguna chica- replico el pelivioleta- vas a estar rogando por ello.

-Si como no- contesto el otro.

-De verdad parecemos recién casados, ya estamos pelando.

Ambos suspiraron antes de volver a su habitación.

Ya que tenían mucho tiempo juntos (a la fuerza), comenzaron a buscar por la habitación algo que les recordara que habían hecho la noche anterior; no es como si realmente quisieran saberlo pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-Bueno, debe haber algo aquí q-comenzó a decir Gilbert rebuscando entre las, varias, prendas botadas por el suelo, hasta que dio con un kimono de seda que se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto Nigthmare volteándolo a ver, y casi se atraganta cuando, al ver el kimono, su cabeza tuvo una imagen muy clara del íncubo usándolo.

-No sé qué hayas recordado pero no me lo digas- suplico el pelivioleta viendo la cara de horror que puso el otro.

-Con mucho gusto- respondió el poseedor.

Aparte de ese escalofriante recuerdo, lo único que encontraron fueron varias botellas de sake desperdigas por el suelo.

-Genial, al parecer tuvimos una luna de miel al estilo asiático, conmigo vestido como geisha- se quejó Gilbert amargamente- ojala y hubiera alguien que nos dijera a las claras que hi- ¡Vicius!- exclamó, prendiéndosele, por fin, el foco.

_**-Vaya, creí que nunca te acordarías de mí**_-comento el ente apareciéndose por la sombra del pelivioleta.

-Tu si te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó ¿verdad?- apremió Nigthmare.

-_**Claro que lo recuerdo, no soy yo el que se puso como una cuba**_-gruño Vicius mirándolos a ambos- _**¿Qué tanto recuerdan? Hagan un esfuerzo en recordar.**_

La sombra y el íncubo lo pensaron por unos momentos, intentando que sus mentes en resaca recordaran algo de la alcoholizada noche anterior.

-Recuerdo que estábamos en… un casino, sí, un casino- comenzó Gilbert- y Nigthmare estaba apostando… y llevaba muy buena racha, y… ¡Me intentaste apostar, cabrón!- acusó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Se pueden apostar personas? Wow, en este lugar sí que se puede de todo-se asombró Nigthmare sin hacer caso del tono ofendido de su "esposo".

-Grrr- gruño mirando al pelinegro- pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo ¿Qué más pasó?- pregunto, recordando el punto que estaban tratando.

_**-Bien, ese es un comienzo**_- dijo Vicius- _**¿Recuerdan la despedida de soltero de Zalgo?**_

Ambos asintieron. Había algo en el tono divertido de Vicius que no les gustaba.

_**-Por eso los trajeron al Hotel, y como había casino, no perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a apostar. Nigthmare iba ganando mucho dinero en La ruleta, y tú estabas ahí acosándolo como siempre**_- Gilbert le mando una mirada de "no me apoyes tanto" que el ente ignoro_**- así que llego un momento en que intento apostarte, increíblemente eso hizo que las apuestas subieran hasta las nubes, Nigthmare ganó, llevándose una buena fortuna. Pero ya llevaban varias horas así que, entre trago y trago, ya estaban bastante borrachos. Creo que eso fue lo que impulso a tu "Esposo" a pagarte un par de tragos, diciendo que habías sido como su amuleto de buena suerte.**_

-¿Qué yo dije qué?- interrogo el pelinegro incrédulo.

_**-Se separaron, y se embriagaron más. Niño, te subiste al escenario y cantaste Paparazzi de Lady Gaga, junto con Jeff y Slenderman, la verdad es que no eran los únicos borrachos, y también creo que le cantabas a Nigthmare-**_

-Oh, fuck, ahí va mi reputación- susurró el íncubo.

_**-Nigthmare dijo que había sido el mejor show de su vida**_

-…- el poseedor ya no tenía ni palabras.

_**-Se abrazaron, lloraron un rato e hicieron las paces, diciendo de que de ahí en más serían amigos. Luego salieron a comprarle un regalo a Zalgo, pero pasaron por la "Colección de carros" y tú, Nigthmare, quisiste llevarte un **__**Renault Sport Spider sin pagar, de milagro no los atraparon… o se estrellaron.**_

_**Terminaron en una sex shop comprando algo para Shadow Lurker, pero sus comentarios eran tan subidos de tono que la dependienta no tuvo más remedio que llamar a la policía. Y una nueva persecución, hey, quizás estén en el noticiero de las 3.**_

-¿Por qué a mí?- lloró Gilbert.

_**-No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero regresaron intactos. Le entregaron su regalo a Zalgo, quien se los agradeció enormemente. Después se encontraron con Laughing Jack y comenzaron una conversación sin mucho sentido, en eso apareció Erick, buscándote niño, y Laughing Jack se le insinuó, por lo que estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero ustedes intervinieron diciendo "que lo comprendiera, 200 años sin joder, que era una alma en desgracia" y después esos dos se despidieron y…**_

-Eso es algo que agradezco no recordar, no lo digas- intervino Nigthmare con cara de asco.

_**-Luego de eso Gilbert comenzó a coquetear con uno de los empleados del bar, un sexy y apuesto empleado del bar, sin embargo, lo golpeaste diciéndole "que no se metiera con tu propiedad"**_- prosiguió el ente señalando a Nigthmare que estaba con cara de ¡¿What?!_**- lo besaste y amenazaste de muerte a todos los presentes que se acercaran con "intensiones sucias" a Gilbert. Luego le pediste matrimonio a gritos mientras Erick lloraba murmurando algo de que era el mejor día de su vida. Ahí fue cuando se ofició la ceremonia. Cuando termino, Gilbert se robó un kimono de los vestuarios de las empleadas a pedido tuyo**_- esta vez fue el mencionado el que puso cara de no creerle nada_**- entraron a la suite, bebieron mucho sake, se pusieron muy cariñosos, por decirlo de algún modo y-**_

¡Plaf!

Ambos jóvenes se desmayaron.

_**-Iba a decir que estaban tan borrachos que se quedaron dormidos antes de que pudieran hacer nada grave. Supongo que se los diré en otra ocasión, quizás después de los seis meses de matrimonio**_- soltó una risita maliciosa- _**después de todo, lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas, y eso incluye no decirle a tu poseedor que no tuvo sexo con Nigthmare.**_- dicho esto regreso al interior de Gilbert mientras se reía.

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y eso es todo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que los haya hecho reír y hayan disfrutado las desaventuras de estos dos, porque yo si lo hice.

Los * fueron por:

*Es el apellido de Gilbert.

*No sé me ocurrió quien más podría estar teniendo una fiesta de soltero XD

¡Nos vemos! ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
